1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a percussion attachment. In particular, the present invention relates to a percussion attachment that is adapted for suppressing damage of the hoop and preventing looseness or tightness of the tension bolt during performance, and has high versatility.
2. Description of Related Art
Percussion attachments are known to be detachably installed on percussion instruments, such as acoustic drums or electronic drums, etc. Among such percussion attachments, some may include sensors for detecting striking of the player. They may be used as electronic percussion instruments or controllers for playing or stopping songs.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,178,768 discloses a percussion attachment that is tightened together with the rim (hoop) by one or two tension bolts 1 to be supported on the drum 11.
However, the aforementioned traditional percussion attachment is supported on the percussion instrument only through a part that is tightened with the rim by the tension bolts 1. For this reason, the rim receives a large stress when being struck, which easily causes damage to the rim.
Besides, in the situation that the aforementioned traditional percussion attachment is tightened together with the rim by one tension bolt 1, the tension bolt 1 may easily rotate around the axis thereof when the percussion attachment is struck. As a result, problems such as looseness or tightness of the tension bolt may occur during performance.
On the other hand, in the situation that the aforementioned traditional percussion attachment is tightened together with the rim by two tension bolts 1, the tension bolts 1 can be prevented from rotating around their axes. In that case, the percussion instruments have to satisfy certain conditions, such as a specific interval between the adjacent tension bolts 1 in the circumferential direction or a specific curvature of the rim, so that the percussion attachment can be installed thereon. Therefore, the versatility of the attachment is low.